Cool Cat Saves the Band
by Rogdock
Summary: After the events of the movie Bodi, Dharma, Angus, and Gemur have started a band together. But with Angus old habits die hard and his ways of glory hogging are driving the band apart, couple this with the fact that Angus' cousin Cool Cat is staying over for a while and this spells disaster for the band. Will the band be torn apart or be mended by Cool Cat's antics?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

It was raining. Yanjing was always raining, or at least seemed like it. Bodi sat up on the bed, his blue hat falling of the back of his head, he quickly pushed it back onto his head. His fur was all ruffled and stunk of the night before. Everything smelled like Dharma, when they had sex she would sweat and stink up the room, the room would smell even stronger after she would light up her cigarette. She was sleeping soundly, the large neon sign from outside beautifully made her fur shine a reddish purple. She almost seemed divine as he looked over her body, he smiled before standing up.

He would go into the living room, the phone must've rung when he was sleep or with Dharma because the voicemail machine was blinking. It was the dead of night and he hadn't cared about what the message was or whom it was from. He wanted a snack, peanut butter would serve him well. The counter was covered in musical sheets and notes, the latest album had been pretty hard to come up with. It seemed at every angle Angus wanted the show to be about _him_. "Glorious" had set himself, Dharma, and Germur to stardom and they had all gotten rich off the name. And the band had been drawn together because of that song but Angus thought he was the band and everyone was secondary.

The half gone peanut butter jar sat in the fridge, Bodi dug his spoon into the peanut butter and started to eat it out of the jar. Going over to the messy living room with chinese food and magazines littering the coffee table. The red sofa stood out in the dark room and could allow Bodi to navigate it easily. He half laid down on it and turned on the large TV. First was some cartoon channel showing a group of dogs fighting great monsters with weird weapons, the next channel was the ZNN Tech with some news story from Sancta Caecilia about a new technology boom happening in the city with "Dot Com", it seemed like just a fad. ZNN had a news story about growing unrest in Germaneigh over old political grudges. JCTV had a news story of the first Food Donkey opening up in Yanjing, Bodi was glad the old grudge between Zootopia and Yanjing were finally coming to an end. The music channel had an interview with the great musical singer "Nana" releasing her final album "Strangers in the Night", she was a friend of Angus and she seemed like a nice woman. Finally he got to MTV, the more pop-culture song channel. Suddenly the phone rang, it was loud and boomed through the house. "God dammit." Bodi said to himself as he went over to the phone "Hello, this is Bodi if you're looking for-"

"Bodi! Fucking help me man!" Angus was clear over the other line, there seemed to be a commotion.

"Settle down Angus, what's is-"

"Don't you fucking tell me to settle down, you don't know what I have to deal with!"

"Angus, Angus settle down, what are you dealing with?"

"My cousin, he's in town."

"You have a cousin? You have family?"

"Yes! That's not the point, he's the worst person to the family!"

"C'mon, he can't be that bad. You exist."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR GAMES BODI!" Angus screamed into phone. "Ozzie! Keep the door barred."

"Why do you care? Just set him in an open room and lock your doors Angus, anyways what would I do?"

"I tried that Bodi, do you take me for a bellend? I was thinking you and Dharma take him out."

"Do you not know what time it is?"

"He comes from the Sancta Caecilia area! He just flew in and is on their time, this is noon for him!"

"Just lock your doors."

"What do you think I asked Ozzie to keep a door barred for? Santa is here to give me fucking presents?"

"Dharma is still sleeping Angus, I don't fucking care if your cousin is in town and is annoying you I am not waking her up for that."

"What about Germur then?"

"I don't fucking know Angus, you call him." Bodi hung up and sighed, going back to the peanut butter. "God damn that fukcing cat." he mummled to himself as he ate thinking of the conversation. "How bad could he really be?" he whispered to himself and turned around to a sleepy Dharma.

"Hey Baby, what's up?." She said, sitting down at one of the stools across from Bodi. "Oh crap, did I wake you up with that?" Bodi replied concerned.

"You did wake me up by getting up." She leaned her head against her arms.

"Oh crap, I am sorry baby."

"It's good, who called?"

"Angus, something about his annoying cousin. Not our problem."

"You seemed angry."

"I was angry that he called so late. It's like 3 in the fucking morning."

"Actually two."

"Still doesn't excuse it."

"He's still our friend though."

"He's my bandmate, not friend."

"Still, you need to work with him."

"No, he needs to work with _us_. He's been trying to be a glory hog like he did with my _first_ song."

"Yes but our other single was properly credited."

"Still." Bodi replied and went back to eating. "How was your sleep?"

Dharma chuckled slightly, "You mean how was my sleep before you got up?"

Bodi smiled and looked over to her, "Yeah, how was your sleep before I got up?"

"It was good, I always sleep after we do that."

"Point taken, I love being able to get you to sleep like that."

"Yeah?" Dharma sat up and smiled. "What else do you like to get me to do."

"Sleep, do I get you to do anything else?" Bodi actually wondered. Dharma started to crawl over the counter and kissed Bodi before sticking her finger in the peanut butter, "Oh yes you do, now come on. We need to get showered." Before smiling and getting down from the counter and walking towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Dark

They had taken a taxi since they lived in downtown Yanjing. Dharma had been still sleepy and slept on Bodi's shoulder for the ride. The taxi swigged and swerved out of the traffic in the street, it was a wonder that Dharma could sleep at all but she was more used to the city life. Bodi wondered what his dad was doing now, maybe he released his grip over the village's community just a bit. He was always hard on everyone and was worried about his power. But hell, what does he have to be afraid of now? The Linnux gang was disbanded, there was a rumor that most of them actually got arrested but he never ever looked into it.

They pulled up in front of Angus' house, the rain seemed to only get louder and harder since their journey started to his house. Bodi opened his umbrella before he stepped out of the car. He would climb out and waited for for Dharma to climb out after him. They would buzz in the main get, "Angus, we're here." Bodi would say loudly, almost yelling into the intercom. "Thank god." Angus would reply before buzzing them. The hedge maze would lower and the front door was already opened. The lights inside besides the recording studio were off, he must've boarded himself up in there.

The hallways themselves were also dark. The furniture was tipped over and it looked like a fight happened. Pictures were broken and thrown. Bodi closed his umbrella and readied it like a weapon, "Stay behind me, Dharma." he said worried as they ventured into the dark.

The hallways were even worse, dents in the wall of a much taller figure than Angus. Did he mistake his cousin for an intruder? After "Glorious" released Dharma and Bodi persuaded Angus to get a second Ozzie and he named it Bozzie with red lines instead of orange. Bozzie was embedded into the wall, his face smashed in three pieces, two of which were on the ground. Bozzie actually had a speech function, and it kept saying "please" in various voices malfunctioning. Dharma gasped, "Dear god, what the hell did this?" She walked over to Bozzie and tried to pull it out of the wall without success. Bozzie didn't even notice the movement.

As they ventured deeper and deeper it was harder and harder to avoid broken pictures and glass. Having to takes step on their toes with intensity. Forks and butter knifes started to become more and more commonly stuck in the walls. And finally they were about to turn the corner to the recording room, and there was two guitars stuck in the walls.

And there stood him. He was at least eight feet tall and medium build. His fur was as orange as an orange, maybe even brighter. The color was awkward and unnatural, "did he dye it?" Bodi wondered. His face turned to them, his eyes were glossy and dead with his eyelids either so far up his face or nonexistent. His face was at least a foot log with a massive nose. He would stand up straight after being hunched over banging on the door. His blue shirt just said "Cool Cat". "Wow! Are you guys Angus' friends?" It said in its booming and particularly annoying voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Cool Cat Meets the Band

Author's note: Hey guys, I am sorry that it took so long. No this project isn't dead and yes it'll be on going. If you want we are streaming writing again over on .tv/rogdock. Sorry about the delay, I had to do the start of college and moving, I should be better now and have more free time!

* * *

"Wow! I get to meet Angus' friends! This is the best day EVER!" Cool Cat screamed at Bodi and Dharma. "Holy fuck Angus you're related to that?" Bodi yelled back. Cool Cat started to barrel down the hallway, Bodi hit Cool Cat but he either didn't care or didn't feel it. Dharma stepped away from Bodi as Cool Cat wrapped his giant arms around him and picking him up. Bodi's body tensed up waiting to be slammed into the ground, but no such thing came. "Oh wow! Your fur feels soooooooo soft! I am glad I am your friend!" Bodi and Dharma were confused as the door unlocked.

Cool Cat took no time in pouncing onto Angus inside his room, bear hugging him and Bodi. It was clear the room was barricaded at some point, Ozzie and Angus tried the best they could to get the room locked down. Things were thrown from door, a few black boxes were all over the place along with furniture. "Wow! Angus, do you have a new band! AWESOME!" Cool Cat did a little dance. "Fuckin' help me Bodi! Get us the fuck out of here." Angus yelled trying to get out Cool Cat's ever strong arms. "Is that… is that formaldehyde I smell?" Dharma asked. Cool Cat's dead eyes focused on her, "No, it's what Daddy Derek calls his "smell good sauce". Doesn't it smell GOOD?" Dharma backed up. "Oh no, no, no where is my new friend going?" Cool Cat put both Bodi and Angus over his shoulder as his focus was squarely put on Dharma.

She never noticed how truly massive this abomination was, hulking over her by three feet and his eyes trained on her got those fear friers running. Paralyzation was the first thing that came over her body before her body bolted down the hallway. Her ancestors lived and died by how fast they could run. Turn after turn she ran, paints both broken and untouched hung on the wall, broke glass was common on the floor. Was Cool Cat even wearing shoes?

Suddenly Cool Cat was around the corner, his silhouette was enough to frighten Dharma into paralyzation once more before trying to run. "Hello new friend!" He yelled as he grabbed Dharma, pulling her into the friend zone inside of Cool Cat's arms. "How did you guys get here so fast?" She screamed as she kicked and fought to get out of Cool Cat's arms. Bodi was throwing up over Cool Cat's back and Angus blacked out. Cool Cat would start running down the hallways again, yelling about catching them. Dharma wouldn't remember any of this, soon blacking out as he pulled zero-point turns.

That was certainly the smell of formaldehyde, it would soon cling to them from Cool Cat's weirdly stiff fur. Bodi was the first to wake up, sitting up on the white couch with Cool Cat standing over them watching them with his cold, dead eyes. Bodi tried to push him off and run but a single paw threw him back onto the couch, "We can't have you ditching your other friends! That's not nice!" His paw would grip onto Bodi's shoulder, losing all circulation to it. Angus would wake up not soon after, seeing the state of Bodi deciding that running wasn't the best bet. Cool Cat's breathing was actually getting louder and louder as they sat there against their will. Dharma wouldn't wake for another twenty minutes after Angus and Bodi woke, both of them paralyzed by fear. "Oh good! You're awake!" Cool Cat said as she sat up to the eight foot tall cat. "Now we get to talk with out you guys fighting me!"

"Please, just take my money. I don't need it, if that's what you're looking for please just take it." Bodi had been begging for some time now, not wanting to die in this hell hole.

"I don't want money! I want friends!" Cool Cat replied.

"What the fuck are you?" Dharma asked with Angus replying quickly, "He's a cat, what do you expect?"

"I mean, cat's usually aren't this tall."

"That's Cool Cat for you. Why are you here? Are you alone?"

"Daddy Derek and Momma Cat hadn't heard from you in a while Angus!"

"Don't they know that's on purpose?"

"Daddy Derek?" Dharma asked.

"It's my DADDY!" Cool Cat yelled and threw back his head.

"But like, why do you call him Daddy? Aren't you too old for that?"

"What do you mean? I'm only eight silly." Cool Cat replied without a hint of sarcasm. Dharma and Bodi looked at each other quizzically, "Is he lying?" Dharma asked Angus, he nodded and Bodi started to whimper looking up at him.

"Hey Cool Cat, I will be your friend if you let us stand up and walk around. We promise not to run, _right_?" Dharma said putting her gaze squarely on Bodi. "Okay! I love making new friends." Cool Cat stepped back.

Bodi got up and immediately started to run before one of Cool Cat's arms wrapped around his waist and threw him back into the couch. "You. Sit." Cool Cat's became monotone and his dead eyes seemed to pierce Bodi's soul. Angus started to move and Cool Cat seemed to not notice, moving slowly over the room to the door and closing it. Dharma stood up and moved away from the couch. Without warning Cool Cat slowly came over to Bodi, who immediately tesned up, Cool Cat picked him up and sat him on his lap. "There! Now I got you!" Cool Cat proclaimed proud of subduing Bodi. "But seriously Cool Cat, where are you staying? Are you alone? Who sends their child on an international flight alone halfway across the world?" Angus turned towards Cool Cat as he walked to the other side of the room, closing the blinds and sitting down in his chair in front of the sound mixer. "I am staying here! I'm too young to get a hotel room by myself." Cool Cat started to bounce his leg up and down to calm Bodi who was still shaking from fear.

"Wait, you're serious he's eight?" Dharma said still in disbelief.

"Of course silly! Do you think I don't know my own age?"

"I was in Las Vegas for a tour when he was born, he came out four feet long and 120 Lbs."

"Wait. How big is his mom?"

"It's rude to ask a woman her weight!"

"Cool Cat, she's talking about height, and probably ten feet at least."

"Holy fuck."

Hours later as they continued to talk Bodi started to calm down while Angus' and Dharma's conversation ran around in circles around the exact question of what Cool Cat was doing here. He continued to state that he was here simply to visit Angus but it just seemed odd to both of them to fly Cool Cat halfway across the world by himself. Did his parents just have that much disregard for their child? "Jee I am hungry!" Cool Cat proclaimed, standing up and throwing Bodi over his shoulder. "How about we go find something to eat gang!" Angus stood up and started to follow Cool Cat muttering, "Please, never call us gang again." Cool Cat's head turned a sharp 90 degree angle, "What did you say, Angus?" His eyes bearing down on Angus. "How about that Noodle place downtown? The one we go after writing sessions." Dharma suggested, Bodi was going to say something before being cut off by Cool Cat. "OOHHHHH! I LOVE NOODLES." Angus gestured, "Noodles it is."


End file.
